The Movie Hop
by MiKiMa
Summary: They were just going to go movie-hopping for the first time, but of course, nothing ever really goes as planned!


Kimi here! I finally got internet and story ideas at the same time, so I hope you enjoy some random LayraxAyu friendship!

* * *

In retrospect, it wasn't the best idea any of them had ever had before. But when they discovered that Futoshi hadn't brought enough money to pay for tickets for _both_ movies like everyone else, movie-hopping just seemed like the best option.

Of course, they could have just gone _home_ but that would have meant having almost an entire night with nothing else to do besides duel each other for hours. Not that Layra would have really minded since he hadn't had a real chance to duel Tatsuya yet, but Ayu was insistent on not going back home to have her parents hover over her more.

And it seemed to Layra that none of them really had the willpower to refuse Ayu when she was demanding something. Futoshi said something about sneaking about giving him "SHIVERS!", while Tatsuya didn't try at all. No, Tatsuya managed to get hold of Ayu's hand, tugging her, and Layra was pulled on her other side to the ticket stands.

Getting in was the easy part. None of them even worried about their "plan" while watching the first movie –Layra wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. He was waiting for this to finish so that they could go watch Big Hero 6; He knew everyone else was surprised he even wanted to see it, but what could he say? There was a team of superhero geniuses taking down an evil mastermind!

Plus, something about Baymax reminded him of his bear.

Almost three hours later, Layra would not have been able to tell you what had just happened in this movie; he couldn't even really remember what it was called. That was definitely something to discreetly figure out one time when Ayu wasn't watching him, or gripping his hand so they wouldn't lose him on the way out.

It wasn't every day four children decided to go movie-hopping after all, and definitely not these four. Ayu, despite being outgoing and mostly spontaneous, almost _never_ broke the rules. Tatsuya was just a goody two-shoes. Layra rarely left his house to begin with. And Futoshi? Futoshi was too loud, talking about his shivers enough to have Layra take a step back.

So maybe, in hindsight, it wasn't too surprising that the employees took notice and started coming closer. And maybe, because they were already having guilty consciences from planning to sneak into the theatre, it was understandable that Futoshi would panic and run off with Tatsuya, leaving Ayu and Layra to dash into the nearest theatre.

"Come, we'll rectify this situation."

What situation? Was this some kind of action movie, where there is some kind of mercenary action, or an evil mastermind fixing some mistake in the lab or…

No. NO NO NO THEY HAD TO GET OUT OF THIS THEATRE RIGHT NOW. THEIR YOUNG, INNOCENT EYES SHOULD NOT HAVE EVER HAD TO SEE THIS.

Ayu, more out of shock than anything else, was completely frozen and staring at the screen. Layra didn't _think_ Ayu was actually processing the –god, make it stop, now, anytime now- stripping, or the nudity, or the…

Since Ayu's brain didn't seem to be working, Layra tugged on her hand, not even caring if they got caught anymore. He would gladly accept the humiliation of publicly being taken from the entire theatre, as long as it meant that they didn't have to watch this… thing. Anything was better than that, anything at all, as long as it meant Layra didn't have to _hear_ anymore of that movie!

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

**Where are you guys? Did you get caught? Are you in trouble?**

It was nice to know that Futoshi and Tatsuya had made it into their planned room without any problems. It was _nice_ to know that they were sneaking texts in that theater and not getting caught. It wasn't so nice to be waiting outside in the cold because they were two elementary schoolers who had been caught sneaking out of '50 Shades of Grey'.

Layra thought that it was better than being caught sneaking in, but it wasn't as if he was going to be saying something about it. No, it was better for both of them to go around the corner and be grateful the theatre hadn't gotten their parent's numbers.

"…Layra?"

"…" The boy looked over at the girl, blinking over at her, knowing she'd interpret his silence as something like, '_Yes Ayu? Were you thinking how ridiculous all of this was too?'_

He was much more eloquent in his mind, even if he couldn't possibly say the words out loud.

"Couldn't your brother have just gotten the movies for us to watch at your house?"

* * *

Yep. Random friendship fic because I saw Big Hero 6 recently and my friends (the others who are on this account) went to see 50 Shades of Grey, and they had LOTS of fun. I think they had more fun breaking up someones date night than actually enjoying the movie, but oh wells! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
